Herbs
Herbs are what's used by Medicine Cats to heal sick or injured cats. Down below a list of herbs and their uses will be provided for anyone who may need help knowing what they are used for. If you believe anything on this page is incorrect or needs adding/changing, please contact a Staff member. Alder Bark This is used for tooth aches Beech Leaves This is used to carry other herbs in Blackberry Leaves You chew these into a pulp and it eases the swelling of bee stings Borage Leaves Usually chewed by nursing queens, it produces more milk. It also eases fevers. Burdock Root It is chewed into a pulp and eases the pain of a rat bite. Burnet It is a traveling herb. It keeps a cat's strength up. Catchweed They pull the burrs off and put them where the poultice is and it stops the poultice from rubbing off. Catmint It is eaten to cure greencough or whitecough, two commom sicknesses. Calendine The juices are squeezed into the eye to soothe the effects of a damaged eyes. Chamomile It is eaten to strengthen the heart or sooothe the mind, they also put in traveling herbs to give a cat strength. Chervil The juices are chewed out of the root or leaves. It is used for bellyache or infected wounds. It can also be used in kitting. Chickweed This also treats greencough. Cob Nuts It is made into an ointment, the reason being is still unknown. Cobweb Put on the wound and is used to stop or slow the bleeding of a wound, it can also be used to bind broken bones. Coltsfoot The leaves are chewed into a poultice and are used to ease breathing and can also be used to treat cracked pads. Comfrey Root The roots are chewed into a poultice and can be used for a variety of things including- repairing broken bones, soothing wounds, wrenched claws, used for itching, and for inflammation and stiff joints. Daisy Leaf It is chewed into a paste and used for aching joints, and as a traveling herb. Dandelion Leaves chewed for a painkiller and the white paste in the stem soothes bee stings. Dock Soothes scratches and sore pads, though can sting when applied. Fennel The stalks are broken and the juice is squeezed into the mouth and it eases hip pain. Feverfew It is eaten to chill fever and to ease aches, mostly headaches. Goldenrod It is chewed into a poultice and is good for healing wounds. Heather Flower It is mixed into herbal mixtures, it makes swallowing easier and sweetens the mixture. Honey It is eaten or is soaked in moss and given, it soothes infections, smoke damaged or sore throats, and it helps cats swallow other herbal mixtures. Horsetail It is chewed into a poultice and applied to wounds, it is used to stop infection. Ivy Leaf ShadowClan cats use this to store other herbs in. Juniper Berries The berries are chewed and eaten, they help bellyache, give strength, soothes troubles breathing, and helps calm cats down. Lamb's Ear This herb gives a cat strength. Lavender This herb can hide the scent of death, used in vigils for leaders, it also cures fever or chills. Mallow Leaves Mallow is eaten to soothe bellyache. Marigold The petals and leaves are chewed into a poultice the juice can be used as well. It stops infection, stops bleeding, and is used for inflammation and stiff joints. Mint It is rubbed on the dead body to hide the scent of death. Mouse Bile This is extracted from the mouse and used to kill ticks. It smells bad but wild garlic can hide this scent. Oak Leaf It is dried, it stops infection from setting in. Parsely This is eaten to stop a queen from producing milk, it also cures bellyache. Poppy Seed It is chewed on to put a cat to sleep, ease shock or distress, it eases pain and is not recommended for nursing queens. Ragwort Leaf They are crushed and chewed on and can be mixed with juniper berries, they keep a cat's strength up and help aching joints. Ragweed This gives cats extra strength and energy. Raspberry Leaf It is a painkiller, stops bleeding and could possibly stop bleeding during a kitting. Rosemary This also hides the scent of death. Rush It is used for broken bones, it keeps a broken limb in place. Snakeroot Applied to wounds and heals poison. Sorrel It is eaten as a traveling herb, which means it most likely keeps a cat's strength up or keeps them from getting hungry. Stinging Nettle They are either swallowed for a cat who has eaten poison, for it enduces vomiting and for swelling, it is chewed into a poultice to put on wounds, and mixed with comfrey it can help heal broken bones. Tansy It is eaten but only in small doses, it cures coughs and helps prevent greencough, soothes sore throats, and is used to cure wounds and poison. Tormentil It is chewed and then put on the wound, the roots are good for all wounds and extracting poison. Thyme Leaves are chewed on to called anxiety, nervousness, and cats who are in shock. Traveling Herbs They consist of sorrel, daisy, chamomile, and burnet, cats must eat before traveling long distances because it keeps up strength and keeps them from getting hungry. Watermint Chewed into a pulp and then eaten, it eases suffering from a bellyache, can also hide the scent of death. Wild Garlic You must roll in it, it prevents infection, especially from a rat bite. Willow Bark Willow bark eases pain. Wintergreen It treats wounds and some poisons. Yarrow The leaves are chewed into a poultice and either eaten or spread on a wound. Yarrow extracts poison from wounds and will make a cat vomit up toxins. And ointment will help soften and heal cracked pads. In the warriors series, there are a lot of poisons too, here are the list of those Deathberries/Yew Berries/ Night Seeds Kills a cat within a minute after consumed. Foxglove Seeds Can cause paralysis and heart failure. Holly Berries It is unknown what they do only that they are poisonous, they may either kill you or make you sick. Nightshade They are poisonous and sometimes they are used to put a cat out of its misery Water Hemlock Causes writhing and foaming at the mouth. Category:Important Pages Category:Guides